Never Hatred
by C-loke
Summary: An AU. Sesshoumaru is torn between loathing and fascination for his brother. Events and first experiences will shake his resolve, will he survive the feelings churning inside him? MM Yaoi. Incest
1. Prologue

Title: Never Hatred  
Author: Loke  
Summary: The struggle between two brothers. The hatred the starts their relationship, and the many hardships that they face together.  
Rating: R for now  
Pairing(s): SesshoumaruxInuyasha  
Feedback: desired.  
Characters: There will be characters from the show and characters that I made up.  
Author's notes: This story is about a relationship between two brothers. Meaning; romance, yaoi, incest. You have been warned. Read at your own risk. No flames, constructive thoughts are welcome.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's character...I'm only writing this for enjoyment factor, NO financial benefits whatsoever.

Never Hatred

Are we even?

The room was bathed in darkness; the only light was the fire that burned within the hearth that illuminated the two occupants. A couple; both were quiet as the male moved gracefully around the room collecting items. Both were aware of the tension that passed between them. But always, both were too stubborn; too stubborn to let the past go.

Sasami watched as her lord and husband pulled on his royal garb. The white silk that covered his tall frame complimented his beautiful white hair. As he bent at the waist to pick up his sword, that long white hair hid his face from view like a winter curtain.  
She followed his every move, as he fastened his sword to his side; he turned to peer into her black eyes. The two lavender marks that decorated each of his cheeks matched those that framed his upper eyes lids, making his pale skin glow brilliantly. She lowered her gaze when those warm golden eyes settled on her.

"Sasami…"

"Do not say it my lord. I know my duty; I will welcome your youngest into this house."

His voice was soft and sad. "But nothing more?..."

She could not help but stiffen at that gentle request. "I will never accept him as my own. I have given you a son. I have bared him, raised him. I will not accept that half-" Her cold voice was cut off as she saw the light flash through her husband's eyes.

"I understand your concerns, but I will not tolerate such insolence about any of my blood. As you said, he is my son."

With that final note, the Lord of the Western Lands, Inutaisho, swiftly exited the room, not giving his wife a second glance.

What he did not see as he passed his wife was forbidden tears flowing from her beautiful dark eyes. "As his mother was your mate."

What do you think? Review.

Thanks


	2. Acceptance?

Title: Never Hatred  
Author: Loke  
Summary: The struggle between two brothers. The hatred the starts their relationship, and the many hardships that they face together.  
Rating: R for now  
Pairing(s): SesshoumaruxInuyasha  
Feedback: desired.  
Characters: There will be characters from the show and characters that I made up.  
Author's notes: This story is about a relationship between two brothers. Meaning; romance, yaoi, incest. You have been warned. Read at your own risk. No flames, constructive thoughts are welcome.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's character...I'm only writing this for enjoyment factor, NO financial benefits whatsoever.

Never Hatred

A Father's Grief

Inutaisho heart wrenched within his chest as he thought of the injustice that had settled over his household. For centuries that he was married to Sasami, he had tried everything to love her as he should, but he could not. Not then, and not now. She was his wife, the lady of his house. But like all arranged marriages, he could not find that yearning for his wife that one should.

He cared for her, loved her as one would love a close friend. When he had finally given up on ever gaining the love for her, he had hoped that she might turn to another for comfort. But the fates were cruel, for she had grown to love him and no other. And for him….he found his mate in the one person that was not acceptable by his people.

The one who stole his heart, was gentle and yet fierce. She was beautiful, soft and bright; everything that made his soul soar. Her laughter filled the air with happiness and light. Her smile was full of mischief and mystery; she had violet eyes that sparkled with every smile; her hair the color of midnight; the fragrance that flowed around her smelled of jasmine and an autumn night. Her skin the color of warm light honey, soft and glowing under the moon's light..

The moment he saw her, he felt his heart accelerate, his breath caught, and an ache spread through his chest. For a moment he was scared of the feeling that filled him, did he feared this woman?

Impossible.

A Challenge?

Yes.

The Lord of the Western Lands has never lowered his head in defeat from anyone.Izayoi Sanada.

Her beauty was not like that of Sasami's. For Sasami, the noble blood that she is; was also a demon, a dog demon princess of her clan. Her beauty was a grace bestowed upon her nobility.

As Izayoi, was a mortal, a human. Physical beauty only went so far.Izayoi was a wild beauty that came into brilliance as you came to know her. Her warmth and love shined through, enrapturing anyone who saw her.

Izayoi, the love of his heart, his mate was taken prematurely from him. He knew that when he fell in love with her, that her mortality would take her away forever. But he was not prepared when the fates ripped her from his soul so soon.

She died on the road to her village, attacked by a lone demon.

Left for dead, she struggled towards her village on her hands and knees. Knowing her time was almost through, she slashed her own stomach open with the dagger that he had given her as a gift. Before her last breathe left her body, she pulled their baby from her womb.

Some women picnicking by a nearby meadow were alerted to an infant's strong cry of distress. There in a clearing, they foundIzayoi lying dead in a pool of blood with a naked babe in her arms.

She was gone, hisIzayoi was gone, but their son was alive, her gift to him. A symbol of their love has survived. Their little hanyou; an immortal reminder that their love was real and everlasting. He will love this child, this half demon-half human child that was his son.

At this very moment he was on his way to meet the convoy that has brought his son to him. The same feeling that filled his heart those six years ago was overflowing his senses. His son….

"Father."

Inutaisho's thoughts were interrupted by the soft cold voice that pierced the silence of the great hall. He halted ungracefully when he registered the anger he heard and felt emanating from the cold voice. He sighed softly before he turned gently to meet the hard gaze of his son's eyes……….Sesshoumaru

Acceptance?

Sesshoumaru was the testament, the evidence that he was his and Sasami's son. Sesshoumaru's gold orbs and white hair were all a reflection of his fathers grace and noble blood. But his face was that of his mothers. He was always referred to as handsome and yet with soft grace of his mother.

"Why are you doing this father? You are destroying our family by accepting that half breed. I have turned a blind eye to your liaison with that whore, but to bring that mongrel into our mist, you are not only degrading our blood but insulting your wife."

Sesshoumaru saw his father tense and clench his fists tightly, but he was not about to back down in cowardice. He knew that his father was making a mistake. How could his father do such a thing?

"He is my son-" Sesshoumaru harshly cut him off. "I am your son, your heir, and unlike that creature, I am pure of blood. He will never be accepted; you should be merciful father and destroy that vile half breed."

Never before had Inutaisho ever felt such an urge to hit his own son. He loved his eldest unconditionally, but it hurt him that his own son would say such a thing. Of course, his son was also Sasami's offspring.

Sesshoumaru was raised with privilege; for the two centuries that he watched Sesshoumaru grow, he had witnessed his son's wisdom. He was ruthless, ambitious but patient. He judges with fairness and is a strong and fearless warrior. He was the perfect heir, the perfect son. Sasami was proud, but Inutaisho frowned; his son lacked one thing that he thought was essential for his son to rule. Compassion.

Sesshoumaru held no compassion for those that were weaker than him. He looked down upon lesser demons as insignificant beings; not worthy of his attentions. He scorned those demons, so humans who are not of his kind were intolerable. Insects, which infest the land, insects that needed to be crushed; humans are nothing.

Inutaisho stared at his son with unfeeling eyes, his face blank of all expression. "I am relieved you have brought your feelings to my attention Sesshoumaru, it has been noted. But as I said, he is my son as you are. And I can not under any duress kill him as I can not do to you. He carries our blood; he is your brother-"

"Half-brother!" Sesshoumaru hissed with venom. Their equal heights gave Sesshoumaru an advantage to hold his father's eyes. Identical golden eyes held fast and stubbornly refused to give.

After a few moments of tense silence, Inutaisho began again with repressed anger filtering through his voice. "You carry my blood; any that insults you, insults me. Any, whom offends you, hurts you, offends and hurts me. You are my son, as he is; the same principles go for him as well."

Sesshoumaru raised a perfectly groomed white brow at that statement. "And if I were the one that hurts him….." His voice was quiet, but full of challenge.

The silence that followed was tense, ready to break at the slightest breath of animosity that flowed between them.

"You will not lay a finger on him, Sesshoumaru. If he offends you so, as he does your mother, you have my permission to not associate with him at all. You as well as your mother are now hereby, strangers to my youngest son. You will live under this roof, but you have no obligation to him. To set foot near him, will be threatening him, and undermining me. Sufficient enough Sesshoumaru?"

Seconds passed before Sesshoumaru bowed his head respectfully to his father. He waited as his father moved passed him and down the corner. After he disappeared, Sesshoumaru raised his eyes only to see his mother standing a few feet from where his father stood. Like his mother, Sesshoumaru adorned the mark of the half moon upon his forehead. And the distinguished marks that graced his eyelids were blood red in color. The very color that decorated Sasami's cheeks.

Their eyes met and held. Gold and black; different yet held the same betrayal and hurt. "Do not do anything rash my son. Your father was serious. Do not approach the child. Just pretend as if he does not exist. It would be easier."

"Did you pretend that human whore did not exist, mother?" Sesshoumaru did not wait for a reply, simply bowed his head to his mother before disappearing down the opposite corridor.

He will keep his word. He would not go near that wretched child. No harm would come to him. No matter how much he loathes the situation, he loved his father. And the child was of their blood.

Why?

That filthy child now tainted their blood. He was a horrible mistake upon his father, but thankfully that human wench was no more. Perhaps his father would come in time to remember what was really important. Their nobility depended upon it. It was not his father fault; it was that little hanyou that was to blame.

Sesshoumaru allowed a smile of malicious content adorn his face, yes, that child would regret the day that he was pulled out of his mother womb.

The white silhouette that was Sesshoumaru disappeared down the corridors.

Inutaisho watched as a fox demon slowly approached the gates. He recognized him immediately, Yoshi. Yoshi, one of his a trusted allies that he sent to escort the humans bringing his son here.

Inutaisho's eyes narrowed when he saw the state that Yoshi appeared. Yoshi was the definition of noblility, his stature and well kept person was intimidating to others. He was always well dressed in his dark blue silks representing his clan. But to see him now, Inutaisho did not recognize him. He usually groomed midnight hair was in disarray, he was dressed as a farmer, with a plain brown jerkin fitted over darker trousers. He was barefoot, and slightly limping as he approached.

When Inutasiho realized that he might be severely wounded, and trying to hide the worse of his injures, he had difficulty trying to hold his ground and wait for Yoshi to complete his trek to him instead. If nothing else, his concern will only insult the noble fox demon.

Feeling the gaze of his friend upon him, Yoshi raised his head and met the stoic stare of the Lord of the Western Lands. His face was the only distinction that he was of higher status; clear of dirt and filth, he was handsome. Pale green eyes pearing at the Lord from a smooth olive colored skined face. His face showed nothing, but Inutaisho knew that he completed his task with little difficulty.

The group stopped about 20 meters away from Inutaisho. The humans all kept their heads lowered, not wanting to meet the eyes of the the dog demon. Yoshi, turned slightly to his left and gestured to a woman to approach. Inutaisho was surprised to recognized Yoshi's mate, Ame, move forth with Yoshi towards him. Like Yoshi, Ame, was dressed to conceal her noble airs as well as her fox features.

Yoshi and Ame inclined their heads to Inutaisho when they finally reached him. Ame slowly unwrapped her dark brown kimono while Yoshi spoke to Inutaisho.

In a strong formal tone Yoshi related his story, "The task was a success, and I…" Yoshi hesitated as he glanced at his mate. Ame lifted her chin and met his gaze and held it. Finding acceptance, Yoshi continued proudly, "We have brought back your youngest son, Prince Inuyasha."

Ame produced from within her robes a small bundle wrapped in dark blue silk. She bowed her head and she came forward and presented the baby to Inutaisho. With her arms outstreched, she quietly stood and waited for the Lord to take him. After a few moments of complete inaction on the lord's part, Ame spoke, "I am Ame, mate of Yoshi of the house of Xu-Fa. We-"

Inutaisho kept his hands at his side and watched the bowed head of the fox demon. He felt the urge to take the child from her, but he wanted an answer first.

"I know who you are child. What I want to know is 'why' you are here?"

Ame gasped, "Lord Inu-"

Inutaisho cut her off, "Look at me."

Ame slowly met the gaze of Inutaisho, she tried to keep her face free of her anxiety, but she could not as she saw the golden eyes narrow at her. She could not remember anything of a reply. She was humbled as she stood there waiting.

"Nothing to say……. Ame, I know who your father was, and not long ago, you shared your father's opinion of humans. Out of respect for your mate, I did not kill you where you stood when you insulted the mother of the very child you hold in your hands. You do remember this, do you not?….. So again I ask, why are you here, daughter of Tendo?"

Ame's lips trembled as she tore her eyes away from the emotionless stare of Lord Inutaisho. Slowly, she pulled the baby towards her chest. And inhaled the scent of the child sleeping soundly within her arms. Her heart ached from all the memories. Her voiced cracked as she spoke softly into the child's hair, yet both males heard her anguished words.

"I remember. I'm so so very sorry. Inuyasha. I…I did not comprehend how much it would affect me."

Inutaisho raised a white eyebrow in question at the demon's words. He did not have to wait long for an explanation as Ame returned her dark brown gaze to him. He watched as tears trekked slowly down her pale face.

"I followed Yoshi on this mission my lord, for malicious content. For in my heart I was angry and outraged that the child existed and was to be saved. When I….I saw Inuyasha my lord, he knew, the child knew, I could see in his eyes. But he smiled, he smiled at me. Innocence, he was not horrible as my father told me. He is just an innocent child. I care deeply for your son my lord, I swear upon my father's grave that I would never hurt him."

Ame sobbed quietly, but her eyes never left Inutaisho's. "Prince Inuyasha has my heart. Please."

She did not know what she pleaded for, but she felt the ache grow within her. A terrible dread that grew, not from fear of her demise, but from fear of losing-

"Let me see him Lady Ame."

She watched with quiet pain as her arms extended automaticly for Intaisho to take the child from her. The ache grew, and the tears fell freely once more.

Inutaisho turned to regard Yoshi, but the fox demon would not meet his eyes. He smiled downed at his sleeping child when he realized what he must do to help both his son and Ame as well.

"Ame."

Ame looked up at the lord with anguished eyes. What ever the lord's punishment was could not compare to the pain or fear she felt at this moment.

"I believe you Ame. Sad that not all demons could remember such things as innocence or love. For I do believe you love my son as if he were your own." Inutaisho watched Ame tremble at his words, but her gaze stayed fast on the infant in his arms. Love….unconditional love glowed within her demon eyes.

"I want you to help me Ame in protecting Inuyasha from those who want to hurt him. I fear for his safety. Can I rely on you Lady Ame?"

Ame knees buckled and Yoshi step forward to grabbed her before she met the ground. She trembled within his arms as she tried to understand Inutaisho's request.

"Yes. Yes, my Lord. I would protect him, guard him with my life. Thank you."

She finally could not hold the emotions at bay and broke down sobbing. Inutaisho gazed at her before he met Yoshi's stare. He inclined his head towards him before turning and moving away from the couple and towards the castle. Inuyasha secure within his embrace.

8 .

Sesshoumaru watched from his balcony as his father cradled the infant to his chest lovingly. He frowned when he witnessed an expression appear on his father's face that he had never seen before. Delight….pure happiness. The emotion was foreign to Sesshoumaru, he was puzzled to think that his father of noble stature, feared by all, could feel such a base human emotion.

The human woman must have poisoned his father's thoughts to such things. And yet, Sesshoumaru felt a loss, something yearned to receive such adoration. He scowled and turned away from the scene unfolding down below.

Already the effects of the half breed's presence reflects upon the inuyoukai household. He felt the anger and loathing push that slight feelings of yearning away. Safe within his hatred and contempt for the child, he inhaled and acknowledge, if not accept the infant's scent into the family. Temporarily. He smiled slightly at the thought.

When he becomes Lord of the Westernlands, Inuyasha will die. That will be his first action as ruler of these lands.

8

Sasami tried to comprehend the meaning for Inutaisho's actions. The child will never be accepted, he will live among youkai in fear and rejection. If nothing else, she was a mother, and could not understand how her husband could let a child live like that. It was better if he was spared the humiliation and just killed. Spare her another humiliation as well.

She narrowed her black eyes as she recalled a time long ago,………… when she realized that she did not possess her husband's heart.

_Sasami walked down the halls as fast as she could without actually running. Inutaisho was home. She could not wait to see him. She felt her heart beat faster within her chest at the very thought of her husband. She turned a corner and saw her son waiting outside his father's library door. She tried to keep her face from showing her confusion at seeing him there._

_Sesshoumaru's back was turned toward her, but she could see the tension lining his back. She cautiouly waited for him to speak. She silently watched as the setting sun from a near by window shined on her son, making his white hair shine gold, almost angelic. She felt pride well up within her at how handsome and regal their son turned out to be. Smiling as she remembered that he should be taking a mate soon. But who would be good enough for her son? She softly sighed._

_Sesshoumaru's ear flicked at the noise, he softly turned to see his mother softly smiling at him. He only raised a white brow at her in question._

_She shook her head and ask her own. "Is your father in there?" She inclined her head to the door and waited._

_Sesshoumaru's turned away and stared out the window. His face void of any emotion he spoke quietly to her. "There is something bothering him. He was not himself on our journey back. He wishes that no one disturb him while he speaks to you."_

_Sasami frowned in worry, "What happened, is he hurt?"_

_Sesshoumaru pushed away from his position and walked passed her down the corridor she just came from._

_"He wished to speak to you mother. I will make sure no one disturbs you, before I retire. Good evening mother."_

_Sasami refused to let the fear wash over her as she watched her son walk into the darkness and disappear from her view. She turned towards the door and in quick strides pushed it open._

_The room was dark, all the windows were closed keeping the cold wind outside, and yet the room left a chill upon her skin. She could not see her husband, but his scent was close._

_"Close the door Sasami." She managed to stifle a gasp before it passed her lips, but her heart beat faster at the sound of his voice. She did as her requested without hesitation. But as she turned back to speak, her efforts were stopped by his lips upon hers._

_Her whole body was in shock at the turn of events. She did not try to stop the desire that flowed through her at the contact. For so long she wanted her husband to love her like this again. She rejoiced as her body hummed in rememberance of his touch. His hands craddled her face as his soft lips moved away from hers, and kissed a trail upon her ivory skin. She groaned as she felt his velvet tongue caress the red stripe upon her cheek. She pressed herself further against him, wanting more, needing to feel everything. Her hands moved from her sides into his haori, trying to find bare skin. Before she could reach it she froze with shock._

_Her breathe froze within her chest when she realized where his kisses had ended. She was so intent to touch his skin, she did not understand what he was doing until she felt a slight pressure upon the juncture of her neck and shoulder. The pressure increased, but did not break the skin._

_In the stillness of the room, she felt his strong hands holding her arms imobile, she could hear him breathing harshly from his nose. His hot breath fanned over her skin where he pushed her kimono out of the way. Her mind raced, as she understood and felt a thrill run through her body._

_She inclined her neck further to the side to give him more room to claim her finally as his mate. After patiently waiting all these years….she felt his fangs pressing hard…_

_'finally….my love'_

_She closed her eyes and waited for the pain and pleasure the symbolized their union._

_But it never came. She felt his hands move away from her as his lips left her neck. In her confusion she reached out blindly for him._

_"Inutaisho…my love..?"_

_As if by magic, a candle burned and illuminated the room. She gazed across the room at her husband's back. Her hands itched to touch him, make sure that he was real. But she held her ground and softly called his name again._

_"Inutaisho…why…what happened? Why did you not con-"_

_She stopped mid sentence as he turned and looked straight into her eyes. His face was stoic, but she saw pain and anguish swirling in his golden eyes. "My love….what's wrong?"_

_She crossed the distance between them and took his face between her hands. She watched as he closed his eyes at her scrutiny. But she minded none off it. She would lift the pain from his heart. She softly caressed his lavender marks that adorned his white cheeks to his red full lips._

_"Sasami…"_

_She was about to kiss him when he opened his eyes and spoke. She smiled softly up at him in adoration._

_"What is it?"_

_"I…..I can not take you as my mate."_

_Sasami felt her smile falter and fall. She could not have heard right. …."I don't understand."_

_He quietly spoke the words that shattered her heart. "I tried to forget her...I tried to mark you tonight, but I can't..." The silence was deafen as they stood looking at eachother. "I've bonded with another."_

_The walls closed in on her. She could not breath properly… "What?"_

_Inutaisho moved away from her hold on him and quietly reply. "I took someone as my bonded mate."_

_For a moment...all she heard was the beating of her own heart. She felt a cold dread run down her spine._

_"…..NO! NO! You're lying! I love you…and you love me. You are my husband, you can not take another as your mate. You're suppose to bond with me."_

_"Sasami…"_

_"How can you do this!"_

_"We have not been together for a long time Sasami, I-"_

_"Is that your excuse? Is that why you have choosen another, because we are husband and wife only by title?"_

_After many years of being married to him, she had waited patiently for him to want her like she had wanted him. But it seemed her waiting was invain. Her anger boiled within her, and without thought she launched herself at him. Her claws poised to shred at him, when he swiftly caught both wrists and restrained her._

_She did not struggled for she knew it was futile. Her anger dissolved as her eyes misted over. Her voiced cracked, "Why are you doing this to me?"_

_Inutaisho released her and turned away, in a shuddering breathe he spoke, "I was not trying to hurt you Sasami. I tried to stop these emotions, but it was against my powers. I can't stop it Sasami, I'm sorry."_

The disdain in her heart will not vanish, for it has festered for years. When she found out later that it was a human he had chosen, she was furious. He had bitten an human, marked her as his, made a human his bonded mate. It was disgusting and an embarrasing to her.

The past will never be over. Today is evidence of that.

Sasami was silent but observant as her husband approached her in the gardens. She could detect both father and son coming from different directions towards her. But unlike his father, Sesshoumaru did not appear immediately but waited to be acknowledged. Respect for his elders.

Sasami turned to greet her husband. She inclined her head in respect; neither spoke as they stood there arms length from eachother. Even now she felt the distance between them. The human woman gone, only a memory, but her presence still lingered in their household, lingered in this child.

Her face neutral as she turned her gaze to the child in Inutaisho's arms.

She felt the blood drain from her face as she first took in his features.

The child appeared to be asleep. His small round face the color of pale honey. A beautiful tanned cream touched with startlingly black lashes and smoothly arched brows. His nose perfectly proportioned to his face and red bowed lips. Lips slightly parted revealing a pink tongue as a purr emerged. What startled her the most was his ears, two puppy dog ears perched on top of his snow white hair. White fur covered the ears, outlined in the shape of a triangle.

Hanyou……

A hanyou amongst their midst. A hanyou who looked like a little angel. The beauty of his father's people was blessed upon him. The fates were cruel indeed. She did not know how long she stood there stalk still just staring at the child until Inutaisho's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Sasami, I will not make this anymore difficult than it already is. Inuyasha is my youngest. I'm not asking you to accept him, but you will recognize his place as my son, and as prince of there lands.

Sasami blinked softly up at her husband. She saw his golden eyes narrow dangerously at her. His jaw clenched stubbornly and yet his face was still serene.

It was not a request, but an order. Resentment coursed through her. She felt her hackles raise to protest, to verbally insult the half breed within his arms, but something stopped her from openly defying her husband.

She was silent as she mused over her thought before meeting his eyes evenly. She knew her place, she will accept this as she accepted Inutaisho's infidelity. She nodded once to her lord husband, before lowering her eyes to the child.

Such white downy hair. She was horrified when she realized the sudden urge to touch that said hair.

She remembered others speaking quietly about how disgustingly human Hiko was, and yet her son was anything but human in features. Only in the color of his flesh was from his mother. But he was Inutaisho's son in all else. She felt bitterness well up within her at the thought. Ever since she carried Sesshoumaru, she had hoped that he would be the mirror image of his father. But that was not to be.

Sasami recalled all the woman in her household commenting on Sesshoumaru's likely resembles to her father. Where all beauty, grace, and ruthless amibition pass on to her, and seemingly now…. her son.

Sesshoumaru's hair was a trademark of Inu-taisho's clan, just as the only clan that is able to transform into the monstrous demon of inuyoukai.

There was no mistaking Inuyasha for anyone elses. He was indeed the son of the Lord Inutaisho. As Sesshoumaru is the son of Lady Sasami. 'Inuyasha….what a name.' She mused.

"Inuyasha…who-"

Inutaisho anticipating her question, answered softly. "I chose the name. I think it appropriate."

Before Sasami could comment, Inutaisho looked past her into the grooves. She watched his face change briefly, emotions flickering across his face to quickly for her to interpret. But then his indifference showed through once again.

"Sesshoumau, you may come forth."

Sesshoumaru emerged quietly from the Sakura trees and moved towards them. His face mirrored his father's expression. He knew by tradition how to welcome a new number into the royal family, but he could not make himself acknowledge this half-breed as his brother.

What he did at this very moment depended on his future relations with Inuyasha. Before he was announced audience, Sesshoumaru felt his mother's distress. But it quickly disappeared, overrun with bitterness and angry determination. He stopped two feet away from his father and waited. And waited.

He knew his duty….acknowledge Inuyasha. But his youkai reared with defiance within him. Never will he look upon this child with nothing but hatred. Never.

Under the arm of his yukata his hand clenched into a fist. His claws lengthened and the acidic poison started to flow. He felt his claws pierce through the skin of his palm and the poison mingled with the red blood that flowed free from his pierced skin. Though the mild pain, his face remained stoic.

The demon within him simmered in its fury, it grew in volume until he felt the familiar rumbling of a growl about to burst forth from his lungs.

The winds changed directions and a new scent reached Sesshoumaru senses. The smell of autumn leaves and wild cirtus trees. Adruptly the youkai calmed, it was so sudden that Sesshoumaru was disoriented for a second. Confusion and helplessness was an unpleasant feeling. Emotions that he never wanted to experience in such abunance. He could not decipher what had silenced his demon blood.

He heard his mother gasp audibly next to him. Without his cooperation, his head lowered until he met golden eyes. Eyes so like his own, maybe darker in shade. Yet that was not what he noticed first, the golden gaze staring curiously up at him was innocent. No hatred, no contempt, just a deep sense of innocence.

/Was he ever that innocent when he was a child? Did he look upon everyone with such fascination, such helpless innocence/

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth as he tore his gaze from the child and straightened. Such trivial nonsense. He met his father's eyes with ill concealed scorn. He wanted his father to see in his eyes what he really thought of this hanyou.

/Nothing of importance. He was not worthy of this Sesshoumaru's attention. He would rather die than to accept the hanyou as his brother./

He watched his father raised a white eyebrow in aquistion. He felt a tightness within his chest when he realized that his father understood and accepted his silent statement without protest or fury. He was disappointed, he felt it deeply. Father and son stood only a yard apart and yet felt like miles away; they assessed eachother before Inutaisho spoke in his soft calm voice.

"Inuyasha will be raised here as my son. He will be trained and educated as Sesshoumaru was. But he will not take the same path as my first born. He will be trained to be a General of my forces."

Sasami and Sesshoumaru both stiffened at the declaration. Sesshoumaru did not known which was worse. Prince Inuyasha or General Inuyasha.

/It was outrageous. A hanyou? No one would believe such a claim. A hanyou's place is nowhere near a demon army, especially a force such as the Inuyoukai's. It was an insult. No one would follow this. His father's endearments to the child would be his down fall./

Sesshoumaru would reject such an act. An embarrassment to their family and honor. Deep down, he refused to acknowledge the real fear.

/This hanyou will not be compared to him. He can not accept it./

"Father….a hanyou will never be accepted to such a status. That is if he is even able to achieve such a level. Even then, do you honestly think a full blooded demon would take orders from a hanyou?"

Inutaisho patiently watched the display of emotions in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

/Still very young to comprehend and yet old enough to hate entirely./

Inutaisho mourned for his eldest; somewhere along Sesshoumaru's youth, his son learned to leave all his emotions behind. Except for his bitter hatred. A hatred that burns brightly as years roll by. Now it's too late. He knew that he had a part in his son's emotional suffering, but an apology now would end badly. Too little…too late.

He will not let Inuyasha come to such a fate. He will not let another of his blood succumb to such a life. Inuyasha will learn to live and love passionately. Like Izayoi.

/Beautiful Izayoi. She was strong in will. As her son will be. Inuyasha will not bow to no man or demon alive./

"He will succeed. He has the Inuyoukai blood flowing through him. Through training and discipline, he will be able to control his power and earn his title. Like any who has become a General in my forces, he will be tested. His worth will be weighed, only than will all of youkai understand his worth…and accept it."

He gazed at both mother and son before he shook his head sadly. Their silence filled the clearing in the beautiful garden. Inutaisho turned from them and walked back towards the palace.

/They do not have to understand. But they will know of this little one's strength…all in due time./

Before he disappeared from their sight, Inutaisho murmured softly into the wind. It was quiet, but both occupance in the clearing heard it.

"I have no doubt he will succeed."

Note: Five years have passed.

Everyone had gotten used to the noble Lady Ame running through the palace as if the devil was at her heels. No one paid it a mind as her usually pristine kimono was in disarray and her hair flying wildly behind as she searched for her young charge.

"Inuyasha!"

She turned a corner of the halls just as a tail of a red silk and white hair disappeared from sight. She doubled her efforts when she heard delightful laughter echo through the halls towards her.

"Stop this instant pup! Inuyasha!"

She turned the corner where she saw him last only to almost collide into her target. Before she could scold the child, he threw himself at her and hugged her waist. The irritated look that marred her face disappeared as she glanced down at the head that was trying to bury itself against her abdomen.

She opened her mouth to speak when he tilted his head up to meet her eyes. Golden mirth reflected back at her as well as a little anxiety. The five-year-old face was soft with youth and happiness. Ignorant happiness.

In the presence of such harmless manipulative innocence, Ame could not hold on to her irritation. She caressed the soft white hair as she smiled fondly down at the child.

"What am I to do with you little one?"

Inuyasha grinned his little toothy smile at her before grabbing her arm and tugging. "Come Mimi…I want to go to the gardens. Please, I'll finish my lesson after this break! Oh please Mimi."

Ame sighed softly but did not protest as the child's small hand entwined with her own. Together they went to greet the morning in the only place that Inuyasha found sanctuary in a house full of youkai.

As they walked briskly, the Lady Ame could not help but smile as Inuyasha carried on a one sided conversation with her. She did not have to speak as he rattled on endlessly. Distantly she heard him pointing out various things as he calls her by that silly nickname Mimi. When Inuyasha was first learning to speak, he would try to call Ame, but with his limited vocabulary, her name became a fond Mimi.

At the end of the many corridors they came upon a large archway leading into the royal gardens. There Inuyasha pulled away from his foster mother and with innocent delight started towards the sakura trees.

Ame silently followed. She sat quietly amongst a bed of field flowers and watched her beautiful little one.

No one ever ventured into the gardens anymore. Ame and Inuyasha over the years saw these as a place to hide from the outside world that was cruel to such an innocent life. They planted flowers and trees, amused themselves at the flowing stream that ran through the glorious gardens. Everything here was beautiful, calm…..peaceful.

Ame's thoughts were interrupted when sounds of giggling delight flowed through the clearing.

She smiled, her heart's sadness easing when the sight that greeted her. Her young pup /for he was hers in everything but blood/ was trying to pounce on a blue jay that seemed to find the pup's hair a nice place to land.

At the tender age of five, Inuyasha was full of mischief and happy ignorance. His innocent smiles and laughter filled the castle, anyone whoever met the young prince were enamored by such grace and wisdom in his golden gaze.

Even with his hair in disarray, his red silk kimono rumpled he still looked completed…

"Yasha. What are you doing?"

Inuyasha turned to her with a silly look upon his face. In his cupped hands was the captured blue jay.

"Mimi, we have a new friend today. He likes my hair."

He grinned at her before he ran over and collapsed upon her lap.

"I want to introduce you to Piho."

She held him close to her chest as she watched him open his hands to introduce her to the singing bird. She was not surprised that the bird calmly perched in the small-cupped hand. Earlier in Inuyasha youth, Ame realized that many sorts of animals seemed drawn to the pup. Once, one early morning she heard laughter in Inuyasha's nursery. She opened the doors quietly to only witness her pup giggling as a beautiful eagle softly pecked his hair while he perched in the pup's shoulder.

Her alarm grew when she took Inuyasha walking once and a bear cub jumped through the bushes and started growling at them. Before she could destroy the bear, Inuyasha clapped his hands in delight before running to embrace the cub. To her surprise, the cub only licked Inuyasha's chubby face.

So many more incidents of those natures made Ame confirm how Inuyasha's spirit was so much more then they realized.  
A truly remarkable being, and yet underestimated by many; even his own family. Inuyasha's stepmother as well as his half brother will see someday.

Ame smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Piho."

She kissed the top of the snowy white head before inhaling the pure scent that was her pup. /Innocence…love/

/One day Yasha, you will be great. And I Ame, of the house of Xu-Fa am proud to call you the son of my heart. I love you so. Never forget that. Never forget my love for you./

"Never forget, little one."

She knew her silent whisper was heard when the furry white ear twitched.

"Never Mimi." Came the soft reply.

They secret promise to each other.

They sat in silence for a while, before a familiar scent greeted them upon the winds. Followed by an amused voice.

"I thought I might find you both here."

TBC>>>>>>>


	3. A Proposed Deal

Recap from previous chapter:

She kissed the top of the snowy white head before inhaling the pure scent that was her pup. /Innocence…love/

/One day Yasha, you will be great. And I Ame, of the house of Xu-Fa am proud to call you the son of my heart. I love you so. Never forget that. Never forget my love for you./

"Never forget, little one."

She knew her silent whisper was heard when the furry white ear twitched.

"Never Mimi." Came the soft reply.

They secret promise to each other.

They sat in silence for a while, before a familiar scent greeted them upon the winds. Followed by an amused voice.

"I thought I might find you both here."

……………………

Chapter 3: A Proposed Deal

Both woman and child turned and smiled at the demon male that was walking towards them. Ame glowed with happiness and love as she gazed upon her husband. In his elegant pale green haori and hakama he blend naturally with his environment. He stood tall and regal, as was his birthright. His long ebony hair danced in the winds as he walked, caressing his olive skin and hiding his emerald gaze for a few moments. He was a handsome kitsune with a loyalty to the Inu-youkai.

Ame smiled softly as he came and sat beside her. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips in greeting.

Before they could speak to each other a white blur pulled from her embrace and launched himself at her husband. She gazed at them with amusement as he chuckled at the young hanyou's chatter.

"Yoshi-san! Meet my friend Piho. It's he beautiful?"

Yoshi nodded his head in agreement as he pulled Inuyasha to his chest and kissed his puppy dog-ears. He smirked at the child's whine about how sensitive they were. But before he could deter the boy's attention, Inuyasha was off and playing with his new friend. Leaving the two adults to watch him wistfully.

Yoshi turned to his wife when he heard her sigh. Upon seeing the sad look forming on her delicate features he gathered her into his embrace and kissed her forehead. There was no need to voice any reassurance, for they were both grateful for at least this moment, with little Inuyasha.

Yoshi voice was quiet but strong as he stroked her soft black hair. "He will always be the son of our hearts."

Against his chest he felt her nod her head silently. That will always have to be enough.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you had an important meeting with Lord Inutaisho. There's nothing wrong is there?"

Yoshi sighed and groaned in frustration. "Nothing's wrong. We just had to postpone our meeting for Lady Sasami had some things she deemed more worthy to discuss with Inutaisho. You should have seen the look on Inutaisho's face, he was about to explode in his fury."

Ame shook her head in silent remorse on that subject. No one was allowed to speak about the unsteady relationship between Sasami and Inutaisho. She never did like Sasami, but Inutaisho did treat her unfairly. Of course, Ame tried not to dwell on that fact, because it was those circumstances that allowed her the happiness that was Inuyasha.

Time seemed to pass as they relaxed there, quietly watching Inuyasha running around the gardens. But after a while Ame pulled away from him, realizing the late hour, she got to her feet and called to her charge before turning to regard her husband.

"Our break is over, Inuyasha hasn't finished his studies yet. When we're done, would you like to have lunch with us here in the gardens?"

Yoshi nodded as he too straighten and stretched. He chuckled as Inuyasha ran over and tried to tackle him. As he pounced, Yoshi grabbed him from midair and watched as the little demon tried to swat at his hand.

"You need more work Yasha. We will continue our own studies after lunch. Now be a good puppy for your Mimi. Until later young Prince."

Setting Inuyasha down, Yoshi smiled as he nodded to both his wife and Inuyasha before he left them.

Ame turned toward her little one to see him waving to the bird Piho.

"I'll see you later Piho. Be here for lunch, I'll feed you some fish."

She watched as the bird sang and chirped as he flew around Inuyasha head before disappearing over the garden walls. It wouldn't surprise her if the bird did show up later. She learned not to question the special bond that Inuyasha had with all living things around him.

Ame held out her hand and entwined hers and Inuyasha's fingers as they made their way indoors to the library.

………………..

Ame was laughing as she listened to Inuyasha reanimate a story that he heard from one of the servants early that morning. She was still smiling when she opened the door and both she and her student entered the library. Her laughter died in her throat as she bowed upon seeing the occupant in the quiet library.

Sesshoumaru stood arrogantly next to a window looking out into the massive acres of land that surrounded the castle. She grudgingly admitted that he looked like the handsome lord that he personified. His long white hair was smooth and soft. His immaculate white haori and hakama fit his tall and masculine frame well, even making his pale skin glow with unbridled power. But no matter how handsome he looked, his cold indifference will always destroy the image of his beauty.

She tried not to frown at the unusual occurrence, for everyone knew that this time of the day, the library was reserved for Inuyasha's studies. And no one was to disturb them, not even the royal family. Why would Sesshoumaru seek out the brother he despised so much? So she remained on guard, she did not trust anyone with Inuyasha's safety, especially Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. What a…pleasant surprise. Was there something I can do for you?"

Ame tried to soften her voice, appearing submissive and pliant to the inu-youkai. But she did not lower her gaze from his, she also was of noble blood and no one can make her a slave to those cold golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru contained his anger at her insolence as he tore his gaze from her and glanced down at the figured that was standing at the fox demon's side. Their golden eyes met and Sesshoumaru had to suppress the urge to snarl when the boy did nothing but stare curiously at him.

For the past few weeks Sesshoumaru had been keeping an eye on the progress the damn hanyou has been making. No matter what trial or problem that the young half-breed faced he never complained or gave up. It annoyed Sesshoumaru to no end. So he decided that it was about time that he confronted the little mute.

"How are his studies moving along?" He kept his voice at a minimal, just enough to be heard as he stared down at the hanyou.

Ame was momentarily surprised by the question and she did not speak fast enough for his liking. He narrowed his eyes at his little brother, but spoke again to her. "It there a problem Lady Ame?"

"Nothing my lord. We are making progress, Prince Inuyasha is…adjusting."

Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge that he heard her, but continued to keep track of all the movements that the dog pup made. He had this sudden urge to tear open the innocent face that gazed back at him. He barely managed not to snarl as he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Leave us." Both Ame and Inuyasha stiffened at the order. They blinked at him in confusion, which quickly turned into dread for Ame when the young lord spoke again.

"I want to speak to Inuyasha alone." The distaste was clearly heard when he spoke the name.

Ame's heart started pounding erratically as her feared spiked. She was torn, for if she refused, Sesshoumaru would probably kill her leaving Inuyasha at his mercy. But if she left, Sesshoumaru might hurt her pup.

She was still hesitating when she felt someone pull at her kimono. She glance at the small face that gazed lovingly back at her. In his golden eyes, she saw patience and understanding of her undying devotion to him. His eyes twinkled with mirth and affection as he smiled his toothy smile.

"Could I have some sweets now Mimi? I'll be good and wait here until you returned."

The underlying promise that Inuyasha would be all right eased her panic. She nodded and forced herself to leave the room without looking back. She knew that only a glimpse of Inuyasha standing alone with his older brother would heighten her urge to turn back, grab her pup and flee Sesshoumaru's presence. No matter how intelligent and wise Inuyasha seemed to be, he was only five years old.

…………..

After the door closed, Inuyasha turned his gaze back to the towering youkai. The ever-present stoic veneer had not changed but his eyes spoke of a different story. For just a second, Inuyasha saw the hatred that burned within the older demon before his eyes turn cold and indifferent again. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side in question. When Sesshoumaru remained silent, Inuyasha shrugged and moved to his usual seat to continue his studies.

Sesshoumaru remained standing a few feet away, watching as Inuyasha sat down at the table and started reading scrolls. His anger and confusion seemed to boil over at the child's insolence. The small boy had no fear of him, no outward desire to run from his presence. Sesshoumaru quelled his frustration as he turned to look out the window again. He called for patience and wisdom to deal with this once and for all.

His musing was interrupted when he smelled it again. Evergreen, autumn leaves, sakura blossoms. Every once in a while he would smell the scent in the air, and despite himself yearned for it; at times, he would wake up aching to smother his very being in the scent; it calmed his nerves, he found peace and longing of things that he had no name for.

But that was why he hated it so, for it emitted from the one being that Sesshoumaru wanted to destroy. Inuyasha, the half-breed carried a scent that attracted this Sesshoumaru. The little mongrel confused his youkai, and Sesshoumaru suffered from this craving and instinctual urges. His hatred for Inuyasha, tainted his yearning. And his disgust at his own weakness made him more furious.

"I know you hate me."

Sesshoumaru stiffened at the soft voice that broke the silence. He turned away from the window to look at the child. He stifled the sneer when he locked gazes with the mutt. The sun's rays brightened the room from the large window as it cascaded down over Inuyasha. His snow-white hair seemed to glow against his soft tanned skin. His golden eyes sparkled with undisguised brightness.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, willing the boy to continue. They both knew that Sesshoumaru would never refute Inuyasha's statement.

Inuyasha bit his lip; he took a deep breath before replying to the unspoken request. He was a child, and many believe him ignorant or too childish to realize the state that he occupied within the castle. But he saw the looks; he recognized the barely concealed loathing towards him. It saddened his heart that his own stepmother hated him, and his half-brother was waiting patiently for his demise. But he was not alone though; Mimi and Yoshi adored him and his father loved him.

He may be helpless now, but he will grow and face those who hated him head on. No longer will he cower behind Mimi's skirts, no longer will he hope for his stepmother's approval. And he will never again fall prey to his half-brother's taunts and abuse. Although, he knew this to be true, his ambition will never sour and grow bitter, he will never hate those who hate him; he would simply be indifferent.

He will learn to accept, but his heart and soul will never, ever forgive them.

"Father will not let you kill me. We both know how much you want to be rid of me. You're hoping that when you are Lord of the Westernlands, you can accomplish this. That will be a long while."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the concealed taunt. He hid his surprised at the sudden seriousness in the boy's voice and manner. The hanyou was carefully watching his reaction with quiet and reserved patience. It was disconcerting to see such a behavior in one so small. Sesshoumaru was painfully reminded of how much Inuyasha looked like their father.

Taking Sesshoumaru's silence as confirmation to continue, Inuyasha straightened in his seat and held the older demon's gaze.

"I propose a deal."

Sesshoumaru found himself smirking at the ridiculous notion. /This Sesshoumaru is two hundred years old, and you dare brat to think I would degrade myself so/

Without missing a beat, Inuyasha forged on, "Instead of waiting a century or two for father to pass down the title so you can initiate my demise, we can settle this in a battle. Wait thirteen years for me to complete my training, and make the decision. Father plans that I employ his military, but first I must prove my worth. In a battle of strength and will, if I win against you, I lead father's forces as is my right."

Sesshoumaru clenched his fists at his side at the arrogance of the whelp. He steadied his anger and fists as the sudden urge to kill the half-breed bubbled within him.

"And if I win?" His voice was hard and venomous.

Inuyasha swallowed softly when he felt the temperature drop a few degrees. But he didn't back down from the narrowed gaze. /I can do this. Be brave Inuyasha./

"You will have the right to strike me down, for by winning, you have proven that I was not worthy to be apart of the royal family of Inutaisho. Honor will dictate this, and no one will interfere, not even father."

Sesshoumaru stared at the child in muted shock. It seemed that he had underestimated the child's courage. But nothing will prove more fitting than to set an example for all to see. Elation warmed his being at the child's foolishness, for he had signed his death and no one can help him now.

"You are a child, Inuyasha. A stupid, foolish, child; you will meet your retched mother soon half-breed. I will be counting the days until then, _brother_." The sneer was clearly heard when he spoke the last word before departing, leaving Inuyasha trembling behind him.

Inuyasha bit his lip and tried to keep himself from feeling the fear that was growing in his heart. The deafening silence was horrifying as doubt manifested within him. When a soft loving voice broke through the dreaded silence, he looked up and into the beloved gaze of his surrogate mother.

He stifled a sob as he launched himself at her and started to tell her what had transpired in her absence.

Ame felt her blood run cold as she listened to all. Her first instinct was to take him and run, but she forced it down. /Oh..Inuyasha…why? You brave boy, brave…but so foolish./ She refrained from voicing her thoughts as she held the terrified pup. It was done, and honoring the rules of such must be in play. /Have faith./

"It's all right little prince. Never doubt your strength, you will succeed Yasha."

"I'm so sorry Mimi." As the tears fell down the soft youthful face, Ame smile gently at him.

"You have to be brave Yasha. For when it is time, you must stand against it all. I will welcome that day, and be proud to stand by your side."

Inuyasha gazed at the honest blue eyes that smiled serenely at him. He nodded his agreement before matching his smile with hers.

………………….

Thirteen Years Later:……………….

Ame tried to hold her tongue when she quietly watched Lady Sasami continue to subtly degrade Inuyasha in front of the entire court. Her voice was soft and filled with poisoned honey.

"It was a effortless order that was suppose to be accomplished to precision and refinement. How could a simple thing elude you, Inuyasha?"

Because of Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru's absence from court, Sasami ruling was final in their lands. But Ame was sure that they would return soon, maybe even later today. She was almost at her wits end without her husband to complain too. Inuyasha was hardly around, for she had become Lady Sasami's errand boy.

/How dare she treat my son that way/

Many a years ago, Ame realized that maybe the gods were punishing her for all the cruelty that she had shown in the past; for only the gods would have the power to make her barren. It was her penance and she had accepted it, but for a long time before Inuyasha, she was afraid that she would loose Yoshi because of the malice in her heart. It seemed a miracle that only one glance at a helpless baby, changed her. Love over flowed her heart, and Inuyasha not only loved her, but also helped her find peace within herself and her husband.

She was content, she may not have children of her own, but Inuyasha was more than she ever hoped for. She was frightened to think of what would come of her beloved pup if she wasn't present in his life. Ame knew how the Lady of the Westernlands felt for the child. She despised the very sight of him, will never fully accept Inuyasha into her home or her family. But Lady Sasami was from proper etiquette, so her disdain was in forms of silence and ignorance of his attendance in her presence. There weren't any cruel words or physical incidents, but her cold countenance was cruelty enough for a child.

Inuyasha's half-brother was even worse. For even with higher breeding, he didn't see it beneath him to insult the child for what he represented. He made remarks of Inuyasha's taint and poison to their family. The disgrace that will occur if Inuyasha continued to reside with their household; the humiliation he will bring when he can not up hold against stronger demons, for as a hanyou, he will never measure up.

Ame tried everything in her power to keep Inuyasha away from them. And with hard work and time, she had molded Inuyasha into a better being than his family. Because of Inutaisho's rein, his time and energy was always taken over with political matters or training his heir, Sesshoumaru. And so, Yoshi took it upon himself to train and perfect Inuyasha's skills.

Remarkably, Inuyasha was a fast learner, found everything exciting and challenging. Indeed he was full of mischief and mayhem, but he was also cunning and mature when he wanted to be. His strength grew and his understanding of history and war was phenomenal. His intelligent knew no bounds.

Of course the child pup was shed and the young demon appeared. At eighteen Inuyasha had grown tall and beautiful. Unlike his father and Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha had a lean musculature build with soft and angelic features. And due to his mother's blood he was only a few inches below their towering heights. His tanned skin glowed with an exotic hew, complimenting his long white hair that he tied simple at the nape of his neck and letting the rest flow freely down his back.

As he was in attendance of other lords and ladies, Inuyasha was dressed as was his station, the Prince of the Westernlands. His blue silk haori was well fitted with a dark hakama that accentuated his slender frame.

His usually smiling golden eyes were blank as he stared at his stepmother. The ever-present grin he always bestowed upon favorable people was pulled into a straight line. He seemed uncaring as he waited patiently for her on going droning to cease. He could hear the snickering from other lords that have come to visit the royal family, but he paid it no mind. He thoughts began to wonder when the commotion from outside reached his ears.

He turned his head to see Ame glancing at him in joy. Without waiting to be excused he stood up from his seat and exited the throne room at fast, as the formal attire he wore would permit. He kept a hand on the decorative sword at his side so it would not jostle.

Finally in the courtyard, Inuyasha came to a stop and straightened his appearance. In the distance he could see his three figures approaching and he tried to keep his excitement at bay. He glanced to his right and saw a demon standing at the entrance, but upon Inuyasha's scrutiny the demon turned and grinned at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha returned the grinned before looking about to check if anyone was paying attention to them. The brown haired wolf demon started to chuckle. "Don't worry mutt, everyone is busy watching as their Lord approaches and lets not forget the Ice Prince."

"Whatever bastard." Inuyasha joined in the merriment. For even with the vulgar name calling, it was full of shared moments between friends.

The wolf demon grabbed Inuyasha and kissed his red lips. Inuyasha chuckled against the onslaught. He stifled a moan as he felt a tongue lick at the seam of his lips. He opened to the wolf demon, and for a few moments he welcomed the desire that always consumed him; he entwined their slick muscles in his mouth, before he ended the kiss with a soft bite to the wolf demon's bottom lip.

"When did you get here Kouga?"

Kouga shrugged but immediately growled in irritation when Inuyasha teased.

"Hell must have frozen over, Kouga." Inuyasha smirked at the sudden blush that stained Kouga's cheeks. He tried to look indifferent to Inuyasha's admiring gaze.

Inuyasha had never seen his friend where anything besides his animal skins. Even when Kouga's father threatened him with a beating, he was adamant in his decision. But before him, Kouga was freshly scrubbed and primed. He was wearing a simple brown haori with matching hakama. But Kouga's natural good looks made it stand out gloriously.

Noticing his friend's embarrassment he smile kindly, "You look very nice, Kouga. Very handsome."

Kouga visibly relaxed as turned his gaze to him and looked him up and down, he leered at Inuyasha beneath his brown bangs. "Thanks pup. You don't look half-bad yourself. In fact, you look good enough to eat."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but smirked at the wolf demon. He wasn't able to say anything else though, for someone called his name. He turned and smiled warmly at the arrivals.

He moved across the space between them and bowed to his father. "Welcome back father. I hope your journey was successful. Lady Sasami is waiting inside to greet you."

Inutaisho nodded in greeting. He kept his face neutral as he inspected his son before him. By their customs, Inuyasha was of age, and ready to test his skills. Even as his son looked fragile and small to him, he knew that he held a hidden strength within him. And it must hold now.

Before Inutaisho had left on this excursion, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had agreed that the arrangement they had made years ago would commence upon their return. His youngest son must prove himself against Sesshoumaru before the whole court and his family.

Trying not to dwell on the events yet, Inutaisho moved towards the castle, followed closely by Yoshi. He remembered their journey back, where he would catch Sesshoumaru staring off into space. He did not know what Sesshoumaru's thoughts pertained, but he knew that for a long time, his eldest was gratifyingly waiting for this day.

……………

Inuyasha watched his father and Yoshi leave, but not before Yoshi nodded at him in greeting. He returned the gesture, and then waited patiently until all who were left in the courtyard besides him was Sesshoumaru and Kouga. He silently thanked Kouga for standing a few yards away and remaining quiet as he faced his brother.

Sesshoumaru held his gaze unflinchingly. No emotion was harbored within his eyes as he stared at Inuyasha. They did not greet each other but waited. The silence settled over them.

Sesshoumaru broke their silent battle of wills and gazed beyond Inuyasha to Kouga. His eyes narrowed and for the first time since arriving an emotion flashed through his eyes. He almost sneered in disgust as his angry glared was met and challenged by the wolf demon. But nothing happened, both knowing that Kouga was no match for the dog demon.

Turning his gaze back to Inuyasha he raised an eyebrow. "Tomorrow." Upon seeing the nod of agreement, Sesshoumaru continued his trek towards the castle.

/Tomorrow…I will finally kill you _little brother_./

……………

TBC…….

Review please.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Soshi, Princess Sin, Agni, ladytokyo, InuSessyYaoiGirl, Olia, vampire911, ladytokyo


End file.
